The invention relates to a lateral airbag device for a vehicle, with a head airbag which, in the event of an accident of the vehicle, brings about lateral impact protection for a vehicle occupant's head.
A lateral airbag device of this type is known from German laid-open specification DE 19930157 A1. This lateral airbag device has two airbag chambers which protect the vehicle occupant in the event of an accident of the vehicle. One of these airbag chambers is formed by a “head chamber” which serves specifically to protect the vehicle occupant's head. The second chamber—“thorax chamber”—serves to protect the vehicle occupant's upper body when the occupant plunges into the thorax chamber because of an accident.